Bloodless Love
by NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt
Summary: Here's a twist. Axel and Sora are humans. Roxas and Riku are vampires. Wait WHAT! And why is Reno dead! How is it Vanitas' fault! Oj my god my head... Later M. AkuRoku X Rikra
1. Proulouge

Chpter #:0  
>Chapter tittle:Y do I hav 2 put somting 4 this?<br>Name:srsly?

**How to start? Oh my god...Why am I doing this again?  
>Just do it. Please. For me?<br>Uh, okay. Oh god um...I suppose it would start with the poam wouldn't you say?  
>Yeah. Yeah that sounds right.<br>Okay uh...It was the end of the day and I was putting away my books right? When this chick, a friend of mine you could say, came up to me and shoved a poam she'd written in my hand asking me to read it right?  
>Go on Axel.<br>Well uh...She asked me to read it right? Well, then anouther one of my friends came up to talk about this new kid. I guess it all started with that one poam really...**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting of the Means

]'Chapter #: 1  
>Chapter tittle: Meeting of the means.<br>Name: Axel.

Hurry home fast and free,  
>Hurry home before the sky falls asleep,<br>Hurry home as the children's eye lids close,  
>Hurry home before the vampires feast apon your bones.<p>

I rolled my eyes as I handed the poam back to Kairi. "What? What?" I sighed in exasperation as I put the book in my locker. "It's good." I said. She smiled in glee. "Oi!" Demyx came running up. "Did ya catch the new kid? Can I say total emo!" I smirked and gave him a look. "Could you not sound so gay? It could be a bit insulting to the real gays." He rolled his eyes. Right then I noticed a blond boy with black lipstick that accented his blue eyes further done so by the dark eyeliner. I felt my jaw drop a little at him. Demyx grinned. "He's super cute isn't he?" I shot him a glare. Once again he was making jokes about me being bi.  
>Suddenly, a hand jerked the poam out of Kairi's hand. It was the blond kid. "Hey!" Kairi objected. He ignored her and read through it. "Vampires drink blood. Your writing is immature like a child's. Your research is obvious, your posture weak," He said non-chantantly. He handed it back to her and turned to Demyx. "Stop making fun of people's interests and instead ask them why that is their intrest. Stop sounding so girly; it makes you sound gay and that is an insult to those who are gay or bi which makes you a fake in society." He turned away and looked over his shoulder at Kairi. "You're good kid. Keep it up. You might even be the next Willium Blake some day." With this he walked stared at his back with our mouths slightly a gape. I smirked. This would be an intersting year. Cut me some slack. How was I suppose to know that he was a vampire?<p>

I sat down in the back of the bus in the very back seat. I'd been sitting there sence 7th grade when the guy who use to died and noone...Noone even remembered his name. He was only 13. His name was Reno Vegas. He had a twin brouther who loved him dearly. He was my best friend. He was my brouther. I sighed and resisted a small tear from falling down my cheek. Reno was a...great person. I didn't think I'd ever be able to get close to anouther person after that...espesolly sence it was my fault.  
>The other people started to pile in. I saw the blond step in and sit in the front seat. I looked around in aggitation. "Sorry Reno," I muttered and got up. I grabbed my backpack and walked up to the front seat and sat in the seat next to his. Anouther kid started to sit next to him and he shot him a glare. "What are you... Get up and don't ever assume some one..." The boy shot him a glare and tried to shove him back. "Hey hey hey! Don't...Don't do that. Just..Back off dude." He saw me, eyes widening and he backed off. I sat next to the blond. I shot the punk a look. "Beat it kid." He ran off. I turned to the boy. "Sorry. Could see you didn't like that so I jumped in. I'm impulsive with things like that." He raised an eyebrow. "Most people I see a flaw the moment I see or hear something from them but you...You seemed unflawed." I chuckled softly in disbelief. "Yeah right." I scoffed. He looked at me curiously and put a gloved finger on my jaw line to lift my chin. He looked me in the eye. "Hm." He ran a finger across my cheek in a stroke. "You are a very unquie individual."<p>

** No joke that's what he said.  
><strong> **Oh my god...You're never gonna let that go are you?  
>Nope.<br>Ugh. Jus-just get back to the story will ya? And quit laughing your face of over there!  
>Heh, any way...<strong>

I blinked in shock. He retracted his hand. "I find you interesting." I just sorta sat there mutely. It's not every day someone calls me 'unique'. I wasn't sure what to say. "Um...Earlier you talked to my friends and...I've never before heard someone talk like that." He merely shrugged. "Eh. I heard his comment as I walked close and saw her holding a poam. She has worth. But her talent is wasted on those little child poams. They have very little meaning. None at all to say the least." I chuckled softly and looked away snickering. He tossed me a side-long glance and said "Do you find me amusing?" I shook my head and while laughing. "No uh..." I sniffled and coughed a short laugh. "It's a summoning charm for her mom to come home." He looked startled. "She's a witch?" "Yeah. N-not a real one mind you. Just likes to write little incantations if you will. 'Least that's what what she calls 'em. She's a little," I wistled and shot my hand in a 'far out' motion. "Out there sometimes." He nodded, face passive. "I'm Axel." He ignored my hand and bowed his head. "Roxas. Pleasure, I'm sure." I blinked my mind blankening for a moment. I shook my head to clear the fog just as _**he**_ stepped on the bus.  
>Vanitas. He caused my brother's death. He should be dead and Reno should be alive. But the worst thing was that I should hate him but...The Powers That Be must think all of our lives are a game for their amusement because despite all he'd done, I still loved him with all my heart. Just seeing him made my cheast ache. I scoffed shakly. -<em><span>I bet this is giveing the gods a great laugh huh?<span>_- Vanitas snickered and smirked. I looked away. "How's your health Axel?" He asked. I closed my eyes, exhaling shakly. "Fine Vanitas. How about you?" He smirked wider. "Good. Terribly sorry about Reno. It must be a horrid thing to deal with to lose someone so close to you. Say! It was suppose to be you at the bottem of that lake wasn't it?" I shot him a look. He laughed crually. It hurt my ears. I missed the joyful laughter he'd made in my presance before...but then that was just an act wasn't it. "Oh that's right! You think _I_ should be the one. Well, actully, it was planned to be oh you. So technally, this is all your fault." He walked back laughing and I didn't have to be phsiyc to know he sat in my brouther's old seat. It defiled him to have Vanitas sitting there. The one who had...  
>I suddenly realized I was shivering, shaking uncontrolably from the wiredness in my muscles, and I laughed short and shakly. I felt Roxas put a light hand gently on my tense shoulder blade and then the tension just simply melted away. I felt an imense calm flood my mind. I sat up little straighter and shrugged off his hand. I smiled tightly as the anxiety from before returned at the lost of his touch. "I'm fine." Roxas rose an eyebrow. "Are you?" I nodded. Was I though? I didn't know... No. I wasn't. I wouldn't be. Never again would I get back to fine. Not after what happened. Not unless Reno came back. He looked unconvenced but let it go. He looked back at Vanitas. "Vanitas," he said as though it were a word he needed to test out. He looked at me. "What is your relation with him?" I looked away. "Ex-boyfriend...and murderer." His eyebrows shot up. I shook my head with dejection, feeling a huge weight on my shoulders "I don't want to talk about it. "I don't want to talk about it." He nodded and reached over to massage the tension out of the back of my neck.<br>Sora bounded on the bus. "Hiya Axel!" He sat in the seat next to us. "You didn't tell me you got over Vanitas!" I felt my eyes widen. "I-I'm not. What?" He nodded to Roxas innocently. "We-we're not..." Just then Marlux came up. He was one of Vanitas' slaglys. "Hey Axel. Let's hear about your new boyfriend." He murmered, smelling a rose. Roxas slinked closer and placed and placed a hand on my chest. Without moving his lips he wispered, "_Put your arm around my waist._" Trusting him oddly, I snaked an arm around his hips and pulled him closer. He put an arm around my shoulders and smiled just a _**little**_ too sexly. "Who wants to know? You seem a little too stupid to care. I bet your friend back there has tapped your little virgin butt and now you do everything he says." He smirked sausally and kissed my jaw to hide his wisper. "Look miscevous!" I decided to play along and grinned in a way I hadn't sense Reno's death and Vanitas' involvment; flirtaciously. "Bet you hate it; everyone getting who you want and you being left out. Well, noone wants a stupid, girly, gay thing like you now do they? As for your question..." He caressed my chin and turned my head to kiss me passionatly.

**And when I say "passion" I mean couples.  
>He's saying that we made out.<br>We did! There was like tounge!  
>Get on with the story.<br>Okay okay.**

It was pretty hot...but false. Then he smirked and said plainly with a blank expression. "No we're not." He looked in between pure livid and utter shock. We laughed as he stormed back with a face of flames to highlight his pink hair. Roxas scooted back to the window as I clutched my stomache from laughter. "That...was...extreme!" I said in between my laughter as I gafawed hard enough as to bring tears to my eyes. "Did..Did...you...see...his...face?" Sora was blinking in shock with his mouth wide open as a small smile hinted on Roxas' dark lips. "oh!" I exhaled as I wiped away a tear. "Here," said Roxas smiling. "You've got some black on your mouth." He pulled out an old monochrome hankerkeif and wiped my mouth. "That's better."  
>"Oi!" A white haired boy in black tossed Roxas a stick of black lip gloss as he entered the bus. "Caught this from Larxine. Says you should try it." Roxas nodded as he caught it. He wipped off the rest of the black lipstick and put on the black lip gloss. The white haired boy tilted his head. "It's cool."<p> 


End file.
